


[Podfic] This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in. by lydia--argent“Carolina,” South says, the second the security assholes are out of earshot. “Here’s the thing. Just because I was 500 credits up on you? Doesn’t mean I was cheating.”





	[Podfic] This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455507) by lydia--argent. 



## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/RedVs.BlueThisIsWithoutADoubtTheStupidestPlanYouveEverHad./%5BRed%20vs.%20Blue%5D%20This%20is%20without%20a%20doubt%20the%20stupidest%20plan%20you%E2%80%99ve%20ever%20had..mp3)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:05:04


End file.
